The Memiors of a King
by MissWings91
Summary: Harry has just celebrated 60 years on the Throne and now is the time for him to write his Memoirs. I know there's many King Harry storied but this isn't one of those all powerful ones. The Potter's have always been a Royal family working with the Mundanes. Rated T for safety. The first page explains thing properly. P.S it only crosses over with the British Royal Family.


**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CONNECTED TO THIS STORY! IT BELONG'S TO J.K, THE ROYAL FAMILY, MEG CABOT AND ANYONE I'VE FORGOTTEN!**

**NOTE- IN ORDER FOR THIS STORY TO WORK HARRY NEEDS TO BE OLDER THAN PRINCE WILLIAM, HENCE THE FOLLOWING:**

**HARRY IS THE SAME AGE AS PRINCE CHARLES- 1948**

**JAMES SIRIUS/ISABELLA HOLLY WERE BORN IN 1982**

**ALBUS CHRISTOPHER WAS BORN IN 1885**

**LILY LOUISA/ ARTHUR CHRISTOPHER/ CHARLUS WILLIAM WERE BORN IN 2012- this needs to work in order for the triplets to be 13 at the start of the story. I've never been good with maths but this really needs to work. Besides it was proven in the HP world that James Potter's parents were getting on in age when they had him. **

**James Sirius married a woman from France named Amalie Imogen in 2024. They are expecting one child- sex and name to be decided. **

**Isabella Holly is currently courting a young Hogwart's Professor named Alexander Mathew Longbottom. **

**Albus Christopher is currently unattached. **

**Harry was 17 when he came to the throne-1965 and the start of this story is set 60 years later making it the year 2025.I'm also changing everyone else's timeline to match. So that means he would have been there for Queen Elizabeth, King Charles and finally King William's reign. I'm altering things further by making Harry a Godfather to Prince/King William. In terms of William & Kate's children- there's one in 2013, 2016, Twins in 2020 and finally one in 2025. I'm trying to give them more than 2/3 children and we know that William and Kate are 31/2 in 2013 which makes things awkward in terms of biologically having children due to the whole menopause thing. **

** VICTORIA ELIZABETH DIANE CATHERINE**

**EDWARD CHARLES PHILLIP WILLIAM**

**EVAN HARRY DAVID JAMES/ LAURA ELIZA JANE CAROL**

**Baby to be decided… **

* * *

**"All hail the King! Merlin bless his Majesty for 60 most glorious years on the Throne" finished Prince James after a rather long winded message dedicated to his father, King Harold James Evan Arthur of Wizarding Britain, Ireland and Scotland. **

"He's quite the speechmaker is he not?" Queen Susan asked her husband.

"He is indeed, he'll make a fine King soon" King Harry murmured back.

"Oh Harry! Don't talk like that, there's plenty of life left within you. This Cancer won't kill you tomorrow and besides you have to be there's for James' children" Queen Susan replied. "Plus King William is also expecting another child and you know he'll want his favourite Godfather to be there for him now that his Father no longer is. You became the Father that he desperately needed when little Evan was involved in that crash and had half of his brain taken away."

Harry thought back to that dreadful day: - **_James, Albus and Harry were in a meeting discussing the latest letter from the triplets at Hogwarts when his eldest Daughter Isabella ran into the room. "Papa! Papa! Evan's been involved in a crash!" _**

**_Harry immediately got up from the table and strode to Isabella, "What do you mean child? How did it happen?" _**

**_"Little Evan was on his bike in the grounds of Windsor Castle when he the sun shone in his eyes, he didn't see the car coming up the driveway and hit it head on before falling backwards and hitting his head again. I was there visiting Kate and I offered to come and notify you. It's really bad Papa! Cousin William is asking for you, he's at Windsor now waiting for news from Kate" Isabella panted; she had just apparated from the Castle before running to her Father's Study. _**

**_Harry immediately gave out instructions to his children, "James wait here and hold the fort, Albus get to the Hospital and wait with Kate- use the tracking device and Isabella wait with your Mother. I'll stay with William all night if I have to" Harry barked out as he prepared to Floo to Windsor Castle. _**

* * *

**_King William was worried, his little Evan had been involved in a car accident and it was currently unknown whether or not he would survive. The last news that he heard wasn't good. William was brought out of his thoughts by the fireplace flaring green. "Ah Uncle Harry, thank goodness you're here, I trust Cousin Isabella told you about Evan?" _**

**_"She did indeed child, now perhaps you can tell me of any latest news?" Harry asked his Godson. _**

**_"Kate called 5 minutes ago, Evan's been taken down to surgery. The Surgeons need to drain the excess blood away and remove any damaged parts of the brain before they attempt to fix his skull up. What if he dies? What will happen then? He can't die Uncle Harry, he's Evan, everyone's favourite little wizard" William cried on the shoulder of his Godfather. _**

**_"Let's not think about that right now William, let's think positive hmm?" Harry soothed his Godson. "Have the children been told? What about your brother? You know he'll wish to know as well." _**

**_"Harry can't be reached right now, he's in Brazil for a pressing engagement and the children are currently in school. I don't wish to upset them this way, Evan had an upset tummy this morning so we thought it would be best to keep him off, the little scamp was faking it so he could see Cousin Isabella" William laughed through his tears. _**

* * *

Harry was broken out of his memories when Susan indicated that it was time for them to leave the Ministry and go home. Later that night Harry sat down to start writing his memoirs.

**_The memoirs of:_**

**_Harold James Evan Arthur Potter._**

**_King, Husband, Father, Godfather & Grandfather._**


End file.
